guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guild Wars Eye of the North Sneak Peek Weekend
LOng so load god dammit load is takin forever for the quest to get there why cant i just talk to some1 and be there :Weird. I did an -image when my PC was reformatted a month back. I have ALL the GW:EN files. - Yellow Monkey 07:12, 24 August 2007 (CDT) I have a stupid question about this quote: *Make absolute, 100% certain that you've completed 'Defending North Kryta' before taking the EOTN quest from Len in Lion's Arch -- it needs to be completed to advance beyond a certain point in GW:EN. If you haven't finished it, you're stuck trying to keep Capt Greywind alive against L28 titans, instead of the usual monsters. Is it OK if you don't have the quest? I've never done those Titans' Quests, so I don't see the problem here... --MorteLune 07:16, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Don't worry it's one of the last quests in Prophecies. The comment is not very useful : it's just that this particular quest makes particularly powerfull monsters appear in the area when active. If you don't have it, just ignore it. Please include a sample image of the minipet customization. Places I've crashed? What's this first person nonsense doing on a Wiki? --Ckal Ktak 07:55, 24 August 2007 (CDT) New Pets Anyone find how to tame a white wolf in GW:EN? All I can find are the Arctic Wolves and if I remember correctly are warrior class, making them monsters, not animals. I go after the Wolf Spirit quest and found a black wolf, but no white wolves. (sorry, forgot how to sign) Remember the quest where you have to kill the Norn Bear? The Shrine you go to capture the Wolf Spirit is one place where a White Wolf tends to spawn. After completing the quest just go back there and one should be waiting. That's where I trained & tamed mine. :) Unreal Havoc 22:32, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Any pets you tamed from GW:EN still accompany you after the event. Worth adding to notes. Unreal Havoc 10:56, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Anyone else think its cool how people talk when you click on them hehe, I dont know if i's all npcs but a couple that i've clicked on have said something outloud when i've done that *Do you think you could list a few here so we can create a list of "Talking NPCs"? This is (I believe) a new feature. A list would be good for now, and help create NPC pages later, too.71.231.206.114 09:15, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Seems all the NPCs in GW:EN say something when you talk to them. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 14:16, 24 August 2007 (CDT) The voices of the male Norn npcs remind me of kosh from babylon 5 when they say, "why are you here?" I really like it, reminds me of The Elder Scrolls series. Progger 17:46, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Gets old real fast. Especially when talking to NPCs with multiple dialogue paths. –Ishmaeel ping/ 18:27, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :^^Agreed^^ Urock 21:31, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Think they'll be putting this in the older campaigns like the did for the voice syncing in Prophecies and Factions? Antiarchangel 11:17, 25 August 2007 (CDT) heroes so far the heroe i got or vekk ogden and gwen Ive got 5 heros....and they simply rock.......dunno how to sign, sry, 8/24/07 I wish you could take more than three heros with you now I've got Ogden, Vekk, Gwen, and Jora. Who's the fifth one you got? Urock 01:40, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Any chance we could get some more information on this? I have only gotten 4 heroes (Ogden, Gwen, Vekk, and Jora) so far, so anybody with other heroes could add some information on this, it would be helpful. Habo :You can get Kahmu and Xandra by beating them in the Norn Fighting Tournament. Tournament opponents are random so you aren't guaranteed to meet them the first time through, it's a matter of luck. Skuldnoshinpu 08:06, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Crashes? I'm not quite sure that they're because of BootCamp. I'm running XP and have seen several crashes on account of my Intel graphics chipset. I'm fairly certain that I'm running the latest drivers, and it still BSOD'd. Are you running it on a MacBook (not Pro)? If so, then that's likely the same problem you're facing. I highly doubt this has anything to do with bootcamp as it just provides you with a way to load Windows, it doesn't modify Windows in anyway (besides providing drivers). Solis 08:50, 24 August 2007 (CDT) *People with crashes can try to execute Gw with '-dx8' or '-noshaders' option. I'm running XP on BootCamp and with these options I haven't had a crash for a while. *I had the problem with Boot Camp on a older version, not Beta 1.4. As for integrated graphics Intel chipset being the problem I don't see enough proof of it. Although updating to the new 1.4 drivers do not help and I still get the same errors again. I don't think its a graphics problem because it happens only in that mission. **Only happening in a particular place or mission is a strong indicator of a graphics problem, as such problems are often trigged by attempts to draw a particular set of objects or scene. Update: Currently reinstalling Mac OS X Tiger and Boot Camp to research this issue. Will take about one or two days. *I'm running Windows XP Prof on a MacBook with Bootcamp 1.3 and i didn't have problems with crashes, maybe it depends on the hardware/chipset Parsley * What's a Mac anyway? *I'm not running BootCamp. I'm on a Dell Inspiron E1750 laptop with Intel Integrated Chipset, and when I try to load the cinematic that comes after the Destroyer Chase during "What Lies Beneath" my display driver crashes. * I am running Windows XP via Boot Camp with none of the crashes reported (MacBook Pro with Nvidia 8600). Besides being very unlikely that this is boot camp related simply on principle, there are a number of reports of problems with the intel integrated graphics chipset on both PC and Mac hardware making it a much more likely candidate than Boot Camp. * -noshaders improves my performance and I have yet to crash on my Samsung Q1 using an Intel 915 Imbedded. The 915 supports dx9, but doesn't have hardware shader support. * -When I thry to load Rata sum, Gadd's encampment, and 50 % of the dungeons Guild Wars Crashes and says theres an unrecoverable graphhics error. it only crashes when i load maps, not when im in one. got any sugestions? Map piece While fighting Modniir Hunters in Drakkar Lake i received the quest item "Top Left Map Piece". For more info see this screenshot: : I had a Bottom Right Map Piece drop from a Stonewolf whilst doing the Nornbear slaying quest Ibiris 09:57, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Possibly the mentioned Dungeon Maps (IGN interview somewhere). It'll reveal a part of the map if you hand it in. 84.24.206.123 10:01, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :::So far, ive gotten three map pieces. i think there are a total of four Confirmed, I have all four pieces. Now we just need to find the NPC to give them to. Unreal Havoc 22:28, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Probably can't access him during preview... I have 3 pieces, wonder what they are for? I hope its a map to the fridge. I need one of those... Urock 23:28, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :The NPC is Koris Deeprunner, however that article is not of much help. =| Jay Mcgrath 23:39, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Saw a trailer yesterday (probably been out for awhile), but when the guy was talking about dungeons, he clicked on a map piece, so they are probably to help you navigate dungeons. Which would means they aren't maps to the fridge... :( How will I ever find my way there? Urock 11:04, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::Maps in dungeons are completely different. They are complete. you click on them and they give you the important spots on your map like a legend. the map pieces on the other hand have no use atm because we cant find the npc to turn them in to, lol. Sabuu Psycosis [ObMh] 14:17, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Time Splitters Reference "What Lies Beneath" is also the fourth or fifth mission in the game Time Splitters future perfect. If I'm wrong please feel free to correct me. -Kalle Damos :"What Lies Beneath" is a common colloquial phrase, similar to "be right back" or "are we there yet?" You can trace it to countless sources including film titles, book titles, and song lyrics. I assure you it's nothing special.--Ninjatek 21:22, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Weapon Skins Added Talon Daggers Then realized they're not new skins. sorry :P --Spider osiris 12:13, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Heroes Do you keep them post-event? —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 12:23, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :yes Charr Can anyone tell me if you have to fight an excess of charr? I didn't get the preorder and don't want to waste my oni blade on a charr-slaying mod with out good reason. 75.45.81.201 12:34, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, I've encountered 2 quests where you have to fight 30+ charr. 84.136.189.52 13:53, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, Theres some pretty big groups and we havent even reached they're homeland yet.. <-- Sorry forgot to sign--Spider osiris 05:35, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::Hehe...finally a use for my +25% charr killing FDS :)-Warior kronos 14:10, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Outposts The Sneak Peak map says that Longeye's Lodge and the Umbral Grotto are accessible, has anyone found a way to enter those 2 outposts? 84.136.189.52 13:55, 24 August 2007 (CDT) i didnt pay the extra money for this when i preordered or i got ripped off and now i pickin up shit about it, i think that fuckin sneak peak weekends suck and all the fuckin skills from Eotn blow, the heros r all stuff we have had before, and i dont think this is gonna change too much shit in my gamin regamin, its really starting to piss me off its all ppl r talkin about and i cant get a group to do shit, the expantion seems like shit, it has made no inovations or changed anything, like who the fuck cares about new pets 71.201.119.247 14:03, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :You dumb, dumb, retarded child. Go back to WoW, you no-skill gnome-roller. Go farm arenas at the lowest possible rating for 5 weeks, get all epicced out, then gank level 2's. noob. no innovations? Now they have minigames on the world map. Now they have improved 'dungeons' that are much better than their typical 'the deep' or 'Doa'. Now they have reputation. And not to mention the Hall of Monuments, but a noob such as yourself probably has no use for it anyways. In either case, just because you're angry because nobody wants you, and you suck too hard to play with henchmen, is no reason to lose control of yourself. Either you're mentally retarded or you hide the facts in your anger. Either way, you're a failiure as a human being. L2control mind. -Omigawa ::Two things...learn to spell before you whine about something that "sucks", which this does not, just because you suck at Guild Wars, and please refrain from swearing that much, no one cares if you suck at Guild Wars, don't make it worse by using that much excess profanity. Zarkir Darkslayer :::Post in the right section and you said the "f word" three times, and shit four times....and I'm not an admin, just someone who hates idiots. And this wiki I believe was made first(I think). And if you are going to place opinions about things, state WHY you think it sucks, and examine the skills with an open mind of possible builds, not just how they can help what you have right now but what you might have in the future, many of these skills have purposes if you think about it. Way of the Warrior is one of those skills, I'll use it as an example, ok, Critical Barrage are one of my favorite builds, this skill raises critical rate for non-Dagger weapons by a nice bit, and if you combine that with Critical Eye, Weapon Mastery and the already inherit Critical Strike level of 16, common of Critical Barrage, you get an insanely high ability to critical and get a massive amount of energy. Zarkir Darkslayer ::::u tell em coach! Anywho, has anyone reached those outposts yet? I think i got to the gate to one of the, in the north-eastern area, but the gate was closed. I'm gonna try going for the other areas tonight. ~Avatarian 86 10:16, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Adding armor to HoM Adding female ritualist elite exotic armor to the Monument of Resilience in GW:EN will display a female assassin instead. Adding female necromancer Ancient Armor to the Monument of Resilience in GW:EN will display a female warrior and a male dervish instead. That is not a bug, adding ANY ancient armor to the monument of resilience will display a female warrior and male dervish.....at least, thats what it did on my male warrior. I think theirs 2 set characters to show the ascended armor piece, so no matter what your character is, when you add that ascended armor to your HoM, it shows the 2 set characters in that armor. --76.83.1.194 14:19, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ok u got me with the spelling but idc, and i only swore once, beside what r u gonna do ban me, u guys who run this site are an exact copy or the official wiki, and about being bad at guild wars im not the best but i got a warrior who will have obsidian soon, right now he has primeval and i got a rit whom i am trying to get to bone palace for ancient, and a monk who 55/SS tombs all the time making a fairly good amount of money Lithos Soldier 14:22, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :1) We came before the official wiki. The official wiki's content is oftentimes a copy of Guildwiki's and usually lacking in multiple areas. 2) English please. 3) If you don't like this site, no one is forcing you to use it. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 15:50, 24 August 2007 (CDT) He's right. You have no need to come here. There's plenty of other sites for Guild Wars information if you dislike this one.--Icychocobo 16:11, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Icychocobo Adding male Necromancer Elite Canthan Armor displays male and female Elite Canthan Ranger armor. Adding male Ranger Elite Sunspear armour shows Paragon editions. Do we know if this will be corrected to the armour we actually own after the sneak peak? Muscle Horse 08:56, 25 August 2007 (CDT) I really hope they fix this as I want to see my armor and not some sin or warrior armor that I don't even like. -- Natalie Black 12:49, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Download w-e Seems that I already spent about 1 hour downloading stuff, then running like crazy and now downloading again. Anyone suggesting to rename this a GWEN download w-e :zzzz ::Took me about 5 minutes per download. Try checking your internet connection.--76.2.19.31 16:25, 24 August 2007 (CDT) If you add -image at the end of the guildwars exe, on the next boot it will download all the maps in about 5 mins and you wont need to load anyzones afterward (mind if you didnt explore all of the other chapters it might take longer since it downloads all textures) :make sure u remove the -image when you restart the next time cool thanks didn't know the -image option Yeah great - remember Australia sits at the end of a finite number of physical cables under the ocean with finite bandwidth. While USA was asleep, d/l was acceptable. Once Saturday morning wakeup in USA happened, I was getting 2kBtye (2,050 bit)/sec downloading from a 1,500,000 bit/sec link. Every new outpost took between 30 mins and 2 hrs to load. Don't make a mistake - I'm not complaining. I'm just telling you blokes to stop griping about having to wait 5 mins..... 58.104.217.252 06:22, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Only grip I have with load times is doing What Lies Beneath an the other guy didn't even load at all, and it wouldn't let me finish quest. Run through gate, and Destroyers caught up and killed me on other side. Urock 11:02, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Shields I found a new shield (gold drop) called the Warlord Shield and have a screen capture of the skin. How do I add it to the page? 82.4.229.138 17:45, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Add it to this link: —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 18:27, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Done, just for information purposes this is a Req 9 gold drop too. :) Unreal Havoc 21:11, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Arrrrggghhh! I just found out this isn't GW:EN exclusive, although it did drop in GW:EN. It dropped while I was doing the Boxing Tournament for Stonekin. Unreal Havoc 21:31, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Actually it looks exactly like a shield I used to have on my war (pre-Nightfall, quest reward. Here's a link to it: Summit_Warlord_Shield New Inscriptions? http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:bejustandfearnot.jpg(forgot to sign--[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 18:54, 24 August 2007 (CDT)) :That one's been there since NF, it's on an old unlock checklist I downloaded back then. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 19:00, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::I must have missed it. I just took another look at the inscription page and found it.76.2.19.31 20:33, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Hero's handbook The NPCs won't hand this item out yet. So if we complete quests now will they be added to the handbook when we finally get it? -Rette Alarix 18:55, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Bet you anything its to keep ppl from getting ahead too far, and when the official game is released, then they'll start giveing them away. Urock 21:37, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :::Well it does state that you should come back in a week which will be when the game is out so :) Darn, I would love to be at home playing instead of sitting at work reading the wiki... --Winterbay 21:39, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::::So there are ppl who play GW and have a job... Wow... Urock 23:27, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Armour Has anyone managed to acquire any yet? Unreal Havoc 21:12, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::I Got the Crown FRom The Bison tourney. It is completely modable, inscribable and dyeable. used yellow and silver on mine and put hammer 1 and increased knockdown on it. it looks awsome. I dont have a ss atm and played too long today, so im mighty tired, if i get the energy soon ill ss it and post it here. Sabuu Psycosis [ObMh] 14:13, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Shields ok im done being a dick but isnt this a shield skin alrdy, ik ive gotten warlords or summit warlords shiled before Lithos Soldier 21:17, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Dylan, please post in the right section and talk in english. Already noticed it (see the correct section :D ). I think we should still keep a record of the fact that it drops in GW:EN though. Unreal Havoc 22:25, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Tapestries A second tapestry can be obtained by completing the quest "Northern Allies" so it is assumed the last three tapestries are unlocked by completing the main quest for each race (Dwarf/Norn, Asura and Ebon Vanguard). Ummm... Isn't Northern Allies the Dwarf/Norn main quest? On another note, that means there is no point in saving Tapestries for a later time? Urock 21:30, 24 August 2007 (CDT) I dont think the monument of honor needs a tapestry. So u need 4 total to activate all monuments. :Ya, reading the item in front of it, it didn't indicate you needed one. Urock 10:59, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Evil Rabbits When questing with a group earlier today, we arrived at Drakkar Lake from the Norrhart Domains, and our monk was loading slow. We were bored, and we saw a rabbit, so we followed it. The rabbit lead us down a winding path where we see two more rabbits. As we get closer, the rabbits disappear, and what seemed to be about 30-50 monster resembling azure shadows popped up and gave us a good old fashioned beat down. What was that about? O_o ( I can't recall the name of the monsters, sorry) Jay Mcgrath 21:59, 24 August 2007 (CDT) The boss there is one of three bosses you need to kill for the worthy deed quest. Unreal Havoc 22:22, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Ah, nice little surprise when you aren't expecting it though. =p Jay Mcgrath 23:25, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Hahaha, I followed the cute lil thing into the winter wonderland into the cave, i was shocked after following it all the way in 100 enemies surrounded me. I was pwned into the ground, so me and some guildies came back and pwned em all Ssj2TrunksB 10:37, 25 August 2007 (CDT) many have been subject to bunny rape...no means no! I saw the same thing. "Hey look! A bunny!" So I proceed to follow it down the rabbit hole. On the way down, I was like "This seems suspicious..." All of a sudden, we get ambushed. I laughed. death_hawk 00:25, 26 August 2007 (CDT) "Post your graphics card on your computer when you experienced these mission and graphics crashes... " That sounds SO much like the encyclopedia that the wiki strives to be. /agree (with the message being sent, not the actual sarcastic wording. =p) Jay Mcgrath 23:27, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::My sarcastic wording is second only to my mad spelling skilz. :) Call of the Eye I keep getting this skill "Call of the Eye", but there's nothing for me to do at the eye. Is this the end of the primary storyline you can do during the weekend or what?~ GoldDean - 22:26, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Have you finished Northern Allies quest? My theory is you're supposed to look into Scrying Pool, but it won't let you until game launch. Urock 23:32, 24 August 2007 (CDT) I dont recall what mission i was just doin it was one to do with a raven we just moved after battleing destroyers and it froze on me runing xp sp2 on a hp with a nvidia geforce 6150 le with and a AMD Athlon™ 64 X2 dual core processor 4200+ 991MHz and 960 MB ram 70.160.80.247 13:38, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :The mission didn't freeze it a second time. 70.160.80.247 16:53, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Everything for keep??? I believe we can keep the items and stuff after the sneak peek weekend, I also believe the skills will be locked. But what about the heroes and the items you put in them??? Will they be locked too until after Aug. 31?? If that's the care maybe I should remove those items from the heroes. Anyone know???----DK : Additional question marks do not make your question more relevant. Pushbiscuit 23:37, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Thank you for your worthless input, maybe you should get a job as a quotation mark proof-reader????????????? ----DK i invented the question mark, so that's out...and you owe me royalties :: So far everything I've read points towards everything being locked until 31st August. So I would assume so to avoid any dissapointment. If anything is still unlocked (which will be a bonus) then we should post about it here. I'm wondering if I'll be able to keep my Dire White Wolf after the preview, time will tell. Unreal Havoc 08:26, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::: In relation to this only skills from what I have seen have been locked. Unreal Havoc 10:58, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Add a checklist? Should we add a checklist for the preview? Listing: : The heroes you get (already on this page) : The skills you can acquire : The quest you can do no. dont do it! it'd be too much like a wiki if u did Irrelevent Why say that Vekk is an Air Ele. You can change heros so it doesn't matter how they start. ::Because all the heroes are listed as their type. Why are you so worried only about Vekk? Did you ask on the main heroes page too? The Monument of Honor The Monument of Honor - shows your titles and accomplishments. Kind Of A Big Deal and Gamer for PvE. All others for PvP. What does it mean? What can i do with lets say maxed survivor? --82.131.88.146 12:50, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Dont have a signature sry :Nothing, the monument doesn't care about that title. But it counts for your KoaBD, so I guess it sort of does... - SpectrusT 18:18, 26 August 2007 (CDT) My shopping list for GW:EN I don't know what other people want but I do know what I want: app perfect, gold and with 15^50 inscription Fiery Maplewood Longbow of Fortitude, Sundering Greater Highlander Blade of fortitude and an Enameled Shield, Hale Cobalt Staff of Fortitude, Vampiric Savage Daggers of Fortitude. I know it's not much to ask but please make me happy The Deathbower 21:43 26 august 2007 It's over haha they pwned everyone!! err7 spike ftw :Ah, no err7 here, I just got to do the Factions tutorial level twice over with my 'Sin. Only this time, I had Zenmai with me. Too bad I couldn't actually do the quests twice, only option was to listen to Togo and skip the tutorial... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 03:13, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::err7 on my char who ended up stuck in Boreal Station forever =( and this char is almost 2 years old. 90.150.127.62 12:48, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::hmm. that 90.150.127.62 was me. fR0z3n.S0u1 12:49, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::: After update: no solution, same error. And it's my primary char /cry. fR0z3n.S0u1 14:34, 27 August 2007 (CDT) buggy end I had 3 heroes in my party. Acolyte Sousuke , Zhed Shadowhoof and Vekk. Now when the sneak peek weekend is over Veek has been kicked out of my party and now is locked (along with other GWEN heroes) but I can not add 3rd hero to my party. No matter which 3rd Nightfall hero I want to add only 2 heroes can be added at a time. :I had the same thing happen to me. Fixed by zoning into Random Arenas on the map. Went back to my guild hall and it was fixed. --Clonestar 03:42, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::Entering Augury Rock (explorable) by speaking to Great Ritual Priest Zahmut in Augury Rock (location) also does the forced party removal that fixes this issue, entering Tihark_Orchard_(mission) does not fix it since you need to manually remove all party members. RA is the easiest though. --Heurist 04:54, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::Going to the newbie arenas works too.76.2.19.31 20:35, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Free Trial Demo CD/DVDs Did anyone obtain GW:EN sneak peak access from a demo CD/DVD that offered the 14 day free trial as a way into GW:EN, Just to find out you had to be 20th level just to get there? I, for one, feel it was rather deceptive for ANET to promote a program that the new commers could not even access, and then to charge money for it. Granted it was only $4.99 and the /BONUS weapons are permanent, but if your intention was to see the much talked about "Eye of the North" then you had to do some power leveling, and very fast. Not to mention, if you started in Profecies, and had to then RUN all the way to Lions Arch! Lots of luck there. I hosted a Guild party all weekend at my house, for those who lived close enough to attend, and one member who has only been playing for about 6 weeks was only 12th level. We all took turns running him through quests and missions all weekend and he did finally make 20th on Sunday. So my question is, did anyone who got/bought/borrowed a preview game CD/DVD for the purpose of going to GW:EN actually make it there? -Lefick :That wasn't wrong of ANet at all. They have stated '''numerous times that GW:EN is for Level 20 characters only. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 16:45, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::My prorder box has "full version of any Guild Wars campaign requires to play" written on the front in title case caps and small caps, you're not supposed to be able to access GW:EN with a trial CD and no permanent Guild Wars account. -- Gordon Ecker 21:27, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::: I'll have to admit, I don't read the official site as much as I read this wiki. I did see the note recently on the official site about being for level 20 players. I will still maintain that the best place for that information would have been right on the purchace page of the online store. That is where any and all disclaimers should have been. Meanwhile, I hope everyone who got to go - enjoyed it as much as we did! -Lefick Hungarian bug? I don't know howcome, but it seems that Hungarian players can (or could, I haven't logged in yesterday) STILL travel to, and play GWEN, after the event was over. I went there personally, EOtN was empty, apart from four or five players who were all Hungarian. Wether a bug or not, I really enjoyed discovering Far Shiverpeaks, and visiting all the cities vhile they were empty. Also, I came to get an Asterius' Scythe too. :) So, has anyone experienced the same with an account different from hungarian? -- Silentblade 15:17, 29 August 2007